Charley's Gift Part Two
by Youkai55
Summary: The final part of the story


A few months later in the VanWham house hold, the two young and energetic mice were busy getting ready for their day with their parents. Since the garage was a complete disaster due to their father's handy work, everyone had to pitch in to clean it up before their mother skinned their father alive and used his hide as a rug.

Both kids started to mature earlier than a human child would. Victoria had developed curves very similar to her mother's while Victor's body filled out and built muscle just like his dad.

Victor looked at himself in the mirror and his long auburn hair that fell past his shoulders. He sighed then asked, "Hey Victoria, should I get my hair cut?"

Victoria stuck her head out of her bedroom while running a brush through her long locks and replied, "Don't you dare brother! We girls love your hair. Heck, I want to know how you keep it so soft?"

"I just wash it sis," Victor replied as he brought a handful of his hair to his face. "Uh, it gets in the way and I have helmet head when I go riding."

Victoria finished brushing her hair and left her room wearing a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. She entered her brother's room and looked over her brother's young masculine form. She went over to him and said, "You know, some of my friends think you are gorgeous and want to run their fingers through your hair. When you get older, you are not going to be short on finding girlfriends."

"No way am I letting your friends touch me Victoria, I might look like dad a little, but I don't act like he used to. Uncle Throttle and uncle Modo told me stories about how dad used to be one of the biggest flirts on Mars and had a different girl on his arm everyday," Victor said.

Victoria chuckled then said, "Mom told me the same thing. Now, about your hair. How about we set it into one long braid? I think you will look hot brother."

"Just what I need, my own sister thinking I would look hot," Victor mocking said.

Victoria punched him in the arm, then went to work on his hair.

In the master bedroom, Charley was busy brushing her hair when her husband came up behind her and put both of his hands on her large stomach. "How's the baby doing today?" He asked.

"He or she is perfectly fine, for now," Charley responded as she out the brush down and out her hands on his. "In a few weeks, this little guy or gal will be born. Then I get my garage back."

"And I get my ever-so-sexy covered in grease wife back," Vincent said. "You have no idea how you affect me when you leave the garage and smell like fresh oil."

"Oh yes I do and the results are in the next two rooms," Charley said before she kissed her husband's cheek. "Now, get your furry behind to work cleaning up _my_ garage!"

"Alright, I can take a hint. Let me get my helpers fed, then we will start cleaning up the mess I made," Vincent said as he let his wife go and left the room to get his kids moving.

Charley watched her husband leave then looked down at her stomach and said, "Your father might be a lug wrench, but I love him and he loves you already, little one."

Vinnie walked down the short hall to his son's room and noticed Victoria braiding Victor's hair. He leaned against the doorframe and looked at his son before he said, "Victor, you look almost as good as I do. I'm going to have to fight you for the ladies' attention."

Victor whipped his head around to face his father, then said, "Dad!"

Victoria laughed at the two, but she knew her father was right, her brother was becoming a very handsome hunk before her eyes. She then asked, "What about me dad? Don't I look as beautiful as mom?"

Vincent entered the room and embraced his daughter tightly, then said, "I'm going to have to lock you up Victoria. You are very beautiful and the boys are going to be flocking to this place to ask you out."

"Yeah, and they are going to have to go through me to get to her! No boy is going to touch my sister, ever!" Victor said as he flexed his muscles for his father.

"That's right son, any boy who wants to date Victoria is going to have to get past us first," Vincent said as he imitated his son.

Victoria rolled her eyes and said as she left the room, "Way too much testosterone in here, I'm heading to the garage."

Charley left her room and took the back way down to the garage. She looked at the mess her husband made as well as the bike that still needed to have its carburetor adjusted. Charley blew a strand of hair away from her face, then settled down on a rolling stool by the bike, and got to work.

Victoria came down the main stairs and saw her very pregnant mother working on the bike. She asked as she walked faster to her mother, "Mom, shouldn't you be resting?"

Charley didn't stop working as she replied, "This bike has to be done today, we need the money to pay bills this month. Your father was supposed to finish this lat night, but instead, he took us out."

"Mom, dad does what he can around here. He is not me or you and lacks the finesse to do things like fine tuning a carburetor," Victoria said.

Charley turned her head to face her daughter and saw a mini version of herself before her. She had no idea when, but Victoria was growing up into a woman right before her eyes. Charley blinked then said, "No, he doesn't, care to take a crack at tuning this Victoria?"

"Sure mom," Victoria said as she went over to her mother, hugged her, and crouched down to get to work.

The guys came down stairs and started cleaning up the tools Vincent had strewn everywhere then swept the floor.

Victoria finished adjusting the float the way her mother told her and climbed on the bike to start it to test her work. She turned the key on, set the choke to full, moved the kick starter into position, and slammed her right foot down on the kick starter.

The bike sputtered for a second before it backfired and spit flame from the exhaust pipes.

Victoria shut it off immediately and asked her mother, "What went wrong?"

Charley quickly examined the ignition wiring and noticed her husband had the spark plug wires in the wrong position on the distributor cap as well as a few loose bolts and screws he hadn't tightened. "Your father is what went wrong Victoria. I swear, why do I let him near anything mechanical I don't know."

Vincent was close enough to hear his wife complaining about his job and asked, "What did I do?"

"You cross wired the ignition system and forgot to tighten down the heads. Now I have to take the heads off to make sure the gaskets didn't shift! Thanks a lot Vincent!"

"Dear, I did what you told me to do.." Vincent started to reply but had to duck as a screwdriver flew past his head. He righted himself and said, "Come on Victor, let's go for a ride before your mother's aim gets better."

Charley already had another screwdriver in her hand when she heard two engines fire up and leave the garage. She put the screwdriver back into the tray of tools in front of her then said, "Now that your father and brother are gone, I'm going to show you how to tear down an engine."

The two males rode through the city on their matching bikes when Vincent noticed a Tattoo parlor that also performed piercings. He looked at his son and asked, "Want to get your first piercing Victor?"

Victor wanted to be like his dad in almost every way. He admired the way his father loved his family to no end as well as the way his mother would affectionately graze over the studs in his left ear and the way he reacted to her. "Yes dad," Victor responded.

They parked their bikes in the rear of the shop and went in the rear entrance. They walked up to the counter and Victor started perusing the pages of previous work the artists have done. He stopped at one page, turned to his father, and asked, "Can I get this on my left arm?"

Vincent looked at the tattoo his son wanted and saw a large green dragon with yellow eyes that started on the client's forearm and stopped at his shoulder. "Your mother will kill me if I let you get that Victor. How about a small diamond stud?"

Victor closed the book he was looking at and his gaze fell on an earring that was very similar to his uncles. It was a simple silver hoop with a thin chain. At the end of the chain hung what appeared to a small gear. "How about this dad?"

Vincent looked at the earring and asked, "You like that one Victor rather than a simple stud like I have?"

"Yeah, I do," Victor reposnded.

"Alright Victor," Vincent said.

The shop's owner came out of the back room and saw the two mice standing in front of the counter. She asked, "What can I do for you two today?"

"My son wants to get his ear pierced and this earring please ma'am," Vincent said.

"Ok, let me see what I have to work with, please remove your helmet," she said.

Victor removed his helmet and looked at the proprietor.

She went over to Victor, looked at his left ear, and said, "I can do this right now, if you want?"

"Yes please ma'am. But can you make one small modification to the earring?" Victor asked.

"What would you like done?" She asked.

"I want the hoop higher on my ear and the gear to be placed here," He pointed to the lower portion of his ear.

"I can do that too. Give me a few minutes to make the modification, then we will get you set up in the back," she said as she took the earring away.

Victoria worked on the bike's engine with her mother's help. She removed the two covers of the engine while Charley examined the gaskets. As she moved the gaskets back in place, she felt a light twinge in her abdomen but thought nothing of it.

"We are all set, come with me young man," she said.

Victor went with her to the back room and laid down on the padded chaise lounge.

She turned on a lamp and picked up a piece of gauze pre-soaked with alcohol and cleaned the two areas before she picked up the gun with the sterile needle she used to pierce her clients. She positioned the gun over the location of the first hole and asked, "You ready?"

Victor responded, "Yes."

She pulled the trigger and the needle quickly went through the fleshy part of his ear.

Victor winced, then relaxed.

She removed the gun and slipped the hoop through the newly formed hole before she grabbed another gun and repeated the process. "All done, you really handled that well," she said as she cleaned up.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Victor said as he looked at his ear.

She came back over to him and said, "You were right, that earring looks real good on you. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead ma'am," Victor responded.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"No, I don't, why?" Victor asked.

"I want you to meet my daughter, I think you two would hit it off very well," she answered as she showed him a picture of her daughter.

Victor looked at her daughter's photo and saw a cute blonde girl with very similar facial features as her mother. "She is quite lovely, but I have to decline. Sorry."

"A mother can dream can't she? Let's get you back to your father and see what he thinks," she said.

They left the back room and she said, "He handled the needle like a champ. What do you think?"

Vincent examined his son's ear and said, "Damn, you were right Victor. That earring suits you perfectly." He turned to the shop's owner and asked, "How much do I owe you?"

"Two should cover it," she answered.

Vincent paid her and said, "Thank you ma'am. I'll send my brothers here when they need something done."

"I appreciate it, have a good day and keep those piercings clean young man," she said.

"I will, so long," Victor said as he left with his father.

She watched their two mice leave her shop, then said, "Too bad the older one is taken and the younger one isn't ready to date. My daughter and I could have had a nice time with those two nice and polite guys."

The two guys went back to their bike, got on, and put their helmets on. After they started their engines, Vincent asked his son, "So, what happened back there?"

Victor adjusted his mirrors, then replied, "Not much, she did her job, then asked me to take her daughter out on a date. I respectively declined her offer."

"She did? I think its time you and I have a man-to-man talk about the opposite sex son," Vincent said.

Charley and Victoria managed to finish up the bike in record time since the two men were not around. Victoria started the bike with one kick of her right leg and triumphantly twisted the throttle, making the engine rev.

"I knew you could do it Victoria!" Charley yelled over the roar of the engine.

Victoria was very proud of herself that she managed to fix the bike with her own hands and of course her mother's guidance. She put the bike in gear and took it for a short test ride around the yard.

While her daughter was out of eyesight, but not earshot, Charley started putting the tools back when she felt a sharp pain in her abs. She doubled over and grasped her stomach. "Oh no, not now."

Victoria brought the bike back into the garage and saw her mother hunched over. She shut the bike off, jumped over the handlebars, and ran to her mother as fast as she could. "What's wrong mom?" Victoria asked.

"I need you to call for an ambulance, then call your father. I think the baby wants out," Charley said.

Victoria sprung into action and made the call to the police then called her father.

Victor listened to his father's embarrassing tales of when he was younger and was dating what seemed to him, every available girl on the Mars and as his father's boasting over his conquests in getting them to sleep with him. "That is why you need to use protection son, you don't want to be a father before you find the right woman to have kids with," Vincent said as he finished his tale.

That was when his phone started ringing. Vincent answered, "What's up doll?"

"Dad, Its Victoria! Mom just went into labor. Get yours and my brother's tail to the hospital and I mean now!"

"Charley is what!?" Vincent yelled. "We will be there Victoria." He quickly put his phone away and said, "Your mother is on labor! We have to go; now!"

They both ran to their bikes and took off towards the hospital.

Charley screamed in pain on the way to the hospital and she said to Victoria, "If I ever let your father anywhere near me again, hit me with the largest wrench you can find."

They arrived at the hospital and Charley was wheeled into the ER where she was examined by a resident. He took one look at Charley and said, "We need to get you upstairs and into Maternity quickly." He then took a look at Victoria and said, "You can't be in here. Who knows what dirt you have in all that fur."

"Excuse me! But that is my mother on that gurney and if you think I am going to leave her side, you have another thing coming, jerk!" Victoria spat back.

"Great, I have a fur-lover as a patient," the resident said right before Victoria punched him in the face, knocking him out.

"Can we get a Real Doctor here to examine my mother please?" Victoria asked.

The head resident came over to find out what the commotion was and saw his resident, passed out, "What happened here?" He asked.

"He insulted me and my mother doctor," Victoria answered.

He looked at the young and very agitated mouse-girl, then to her mother, who was in severe discomfort. He went over to examine her, and said, "Let's get you upstairs and I mean now." The orderlies took Charley into an elevator and Victoria followed them. They rode up to the third floor and when the doors opened, Charley was wheeled into a room with light wood paneling, clean floors, and an incubator as well as a warming table used for newborn babies. The gurney was locked into position, an IV was started, and her clothes were removed only to be replaced by a simple gown.

"Where is your father Victoria?" Charley asked.

"I don't know mom, but he will be here soon," she responded and held her mother's hand.

Vincent and Victor raced their bikes through the city streets as fast as they could. Vincent was determined to see the birth of his child, no matter what. They nearly cut off a bus as they raced through an intersection.

"Slow down dad!" Victor said." You are going to get us killed!"

Vincent wasn't listening to Victor, he was concentrating on getting to the hospital to be with his wife and nothing else mattered.

They arrived at the hospital after almost being clipped by three busses and two large trucks.

Vincent got off of his bike and said, "Come on son, your mother is going to kill me if I'm not there to witness the birth of our child."

"Dad, we are lucky to be alive after the way we rode through traffic and you are worrying about mom killing you?!"

They ran into the hospital and ran up the stairs to the third floor. They exited and ran to the nearest Nurses' Station where Vincent asked, "VanWham, what room?"

The nurse looked at her charts, then said, "Room five."

The two mice took off running down the hall and entered the delivery room.

Vincent saw Charley laying on a gurney with their daughter holding her hand. He went over to Charley and took her other hand, kissed it, and said, "I'm here."

"Good!" Charley said. "This baby wants out in the worst way. Ugh."

Their own OB entered the room and said, "Good afternoon, I think it's time to get this little one out."

He positioned Charley's legs in the stirrups, then washed his hands before putting on a pair of gloves and a surgical mask. He looked between her legs and said, "I should have gotten here faster, this child is ready to be born now. When I say to, push nice and hard." He turned his head to the hall and yelled, "I need assistance in here and I mean now!"

Three nurses entered the room and the doctor told them what to do. One of them turned on the warmer, while another adjusted the flow from the IV, and the third handed Vincent a mask.

"Alright Mrs, VanWham, push," The doctor said.

Charley pushed with all her might for a few seconds, then slumped back against the gurney as sweat formed on her face.

"Good job. Rest a few seconds and push again," the doctor said.

Charley grasped her husband's hand and pushed. This time, the head emerged from her and she slumped back again.

"One more time Charley and this baby will be out," the doctor said.

"Come on babe, you can do it! Just one more little push," Vincent encouraged her.

Charley pushed one more time and the baby slipped out. The doctor brought the baby over to the warmer, grabbed a plastic syringe to clean out the airway, and then the baby started crying.

The doctor turned to the new parents and asked, "Would the father like to cut the cord?"

Vincent kissed his wife then went over to the warmer to see his child. He looked down at the tiny form before him and saw his ears and the small tail. After the cut the umbilical cord, he finally saw he had a son.

The nurse dressed the cord and swaddled the newborn in a blue blanket. Then handed him to his father.

Victor and Victoria were at their father's side and gazed down at their sibling. They both smiled at their baby brother and walked over to their mother with their father.

"Care to hold our baby son Charley?" Vincent asked.

Charley extended her arms and took the child from Vincent. She looked down at the baby then said, "I'm your mommy."

The baby opened its eyes and gazed at its mother for the first time, before falling asleep in her arms.

"What should we name him dear?" Vincent asked as he looked at his newborn son.

The baby turned his head to the right and they noticed a birthmark on his neck in the shape of a pair of wings. The parents looked at each other then back to their son. Charley then said, "Welcome to the world, Angel."

End of Story


End file.
